1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and a system for analyzing a digital audio signal associated with a baby cry.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,780 discloses a “baby cry recognizer” using zero-crossing method for recognizing a baby cry. However, this method only recognizes whether a sound comes from a baby, and does not provide other information related to the baby cry, such as why the baby is crying.
U.S. Pat. No. 6496115 discloses “a system and a method for analyzing baby cries, where an audio signal associated with a baby cry is subjected to Fourier Transform analysis to obtain a frequency spectrum and to assume a cause of the baby cry based on the frequency spectrum. Although the cause of the baby cry may be assumed, this system and this method are unsuitable for customization.